A wide variety of supports have been long utilized for supporting an auger flight on an auger shaft. Reference in this regard, Van Arsdell U.S. Pat. No. 701,969 entitled End Support For Spiral Conveyors; Quelms U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,116 entitled Screw Conveyor Drive Clamp; Hartley U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,986 entitled Power Driven Conveyor; and Ryder U.S. Pat. No. 1,761,591 entitled Spiral Conveyor Coupling, all of which disclose manners of affixing a helical auger flight to a shaft, typically utilizing fasteners of some sort. It is evident from a study of the referenced patents, that numerous of these older style auger flight supports have shapes which require bending and other additional manufacturing steps so as to be disadvantageous costwise in a modern context.
Reference also FIG. 1 of the present application, which illustrates a more modern auger flight support, which involves welding a triangular member between an auger flight and shaft. However, this more modern auger support has been found to suffer from undesirable high stress concentrations, which can result in premature failure.
Thus, what is sought is an auger flight support that overcomes one or more of the problems and disadvantages set forth above.